The Covenant Reid Garwin x Tyler Simms: Broken Glass SLASH
by Avast-White-Wolf
Summary: A follow up after the in-movie fight between Caleb and Reid at Nicky's... Tyler and Reid return to the dorms at Spenser later on that night. Tyler begins to realise that maybe Reid means more to him than a best friend and brother... SLASH Tyler/Reid, m/m relationships


**_Title: Broken Glass_**

**_Author: KorboeWolf2_**

**_Summary: After the fight at Nicky's, Reid and Tyler return to the dorms at Spencer. Tyler begins to realise that maybe Reid means more to him than just a friend and a brother..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant movie or the characters (I wish I owned Reid Garwin though) The only thing that belongs to me is the story line..._**

**_Warnings: Some sexual references, SLASH, m/m relationships, some coarse language_**

_Setting: After the fight between Reid and Caleb out the back of Nicky's. Reid and Tyler return inside the bar._

"Dammit, fuck," Reid cursed under his breath as he pushed his way between the groups of people and toward the entrance. He locked his gaze on the two doors, knowing that there were more than a few pair of eyes on him. The back of his grey sweatshirt was covered in glass shards. He could feel the piercing sting every time he moved as the few pieces that had managed to pierce through the material sliced into his skin. Tyler's footsteps followed him as he pushed against the entrance doors and into the cool night air. Tyler's black hummer was parked just across the street and he straight away stalked over to it, almost tripping over an empty glass bottle on the curb.

"Reid, you okay?" He heard Tyler's worried voice get closer as he came to stand beside him.

Reid huffed and looked at Tyler, who stared at his face concerned, waiting for him to reply.

"Yeah, just fucking great," Reid snapped, making Tyler step back slightly as his friend's harsh words. Reid's expression calmed over when he realised he had yelled. "Sorry,"

Tyler grinned sheepishly at him and walked over to the other side of the car and jumping into the driver's seat. Reid didn't hesitate to jump in, but cringed as the glass pieces pushed further into the muscle into his back. He leaned forward slightly, but only a little bit so Tyler didn't realise. That and he didn't want to bleed out on his best friend's black leather seats.

Tyler obviously didn't notice, as he turned the key and the hummer's engine sprang to life.

"Back to the dorms?" Tyler asked, pulling the hummer off the curb and out into the lane of light traffic.

Reid stared out his window and murmured an almost un-noticeable 'yeah' as the hummer sped off up the town road and towards Spencer.

The two didn't speak a single word for the whole ride, and followed eachother up the stairs of the dorm building and towards their dorm. Reid managed to get in first, and Tyler gasped as he realised the patches of bright red blood seeping through his friend's grey sweater.

"Reid, you're bleeding!" Tyler exclaimed, pulling on Reid's arm to try and get him to stop. Reid shook him off and turned to face him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he tried to re-assure Tyler, but he couldn't fool him.

"No, you're not," Tyler said sternly, grabbing both of Reid's shoulders and spinning him around to get another look at his back. He gripped the hem of the sweater and lifted it up quickly, making Reid hiss through his teeth.

"Sorry, man," Tyler apologised, examining the series of glass shards cutting into his skin. Small streams of blood pulsed from around the glass and down Reid's pale skin. Tyler frowned worriedly at the wounds. "Dammit," he cursed.

Reid tried to look over his shoulder. "How bad is it?"

"Well, they're gonna have to be pulled out," Tyler told him.

"Oh, great," Reid said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Tyler pushed Reid to sit down on his bed as he quickly walked into the bathroom and fished around in the first-aid cupboard. He returned a few minutes later with an entire box of bandages and assorted implements. Reid's eyes widened in surprise before a grin pulled at the corner of his lips.

"We're only taking out a few glass pieces, not my appendix," Reid joked, making Tyler smile as he dropped the box of assortments onto the bed next to him.

He searched through the box and pulled out a pair of tweasers, a small toiletry bottle of home-brand disinfectant and a few tissues.

"Take you're shirt off," Tyler instructed as he fiddled around with the collection of things.

Reid groaned and slipped his grey sweater and white t-shirt off over his head and flung them onto the floor at his feet. His black beanie got caught up in the two shirts and ended up on the floor too.

"This'll probabley sting a little," Tyler chuckled, obviously enjoying himself. He gently picked every flake and piece of glass from Reid's skin and put them on the bedside table, pressing a disinfectant soaked tissue against every cut. Reid cringed every now and again from the sting of the disinfectant entering the cuts, and everytime Tyler grinned to himself. "Shutup, you big baby," he laughed.

After a few more minutes, Tyler had managed to stop the bleeding and patched him up with small bandage strips.

"You're done," Tyler assured him, placing everything back in the box and returning back to the bathroom.

Reid flexed his shoulders and was relieved at the numbness that the disinfectant had left, slowly lying down on his bed and putting his arms behind his head. Granted, it still hurt a little, but it was much better now.

Tyler walked back into the room and sat on the end of Reid's bed, staring at the other end of the room. Various photos of him and Reid lined the wall in a decorative display, highlighting and reminding them of the fun times. In the middle of the assortment was a picture of the four of them standing together with their arms draped over eachother's shoulders, pulling faces into the camera. Tyler smiled to himself. They were about sixteen years old in that photo, back when they didn't need to worry about ascending and keeping their powers in check. It was all so much simpler then.

"Hey, Ty, you home in there?" Tyler hadn't realised that Reid was waving a hand infront of his face trying to get his attention.

"Sorry," Tyler apologised, shaking himself free of his thoughts. "Did you say something?"

Reid smiled, and leaned back onto the bed. "No, but you were zoning out,"

The room was deadly quiet then except for the chattering of the other students sneaking back into the dorms in the hallway.

Tyler snuck a glance at his friend, who was now zoning out too. Reid was staring at the wooden floorboards, a look of concentration arching his expression. He was thinking about something.

"Hey, Reid?" Tyler asked quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

Reid looked at Tyler with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. "Yeah, what is it?"

Tyler hesitated slightly, not sure weither what he was about to ask would only piss Reid off after the incident with Caleb earlier that night. He clenched his fist and turned his stare to the blonde. "Were you lying? To Caleb, about using?"

Reid huffed in annoyance and looked away. God he was sick of this. Tyler didn't even trust him.

"No," Reid said sternly, glaring at Tyler, who held his stare.

Out of the four of them, Tyler was the only one who could ever tell for sure if Reid was lying, but even now he was reluctant. Could Reid be lying about this? Did he really use that strongly like Caleb had said?

Reid shook his head and looked away in disappointment. "Yeah, I thought so, you can't even trust me on this one,"

Tyler felt guilty for doubting his friend, but the doubt he had didn't retreat from his mind. But he couldn't _not _believe Reid. Tyler caught Reid's gaze. His blue eyes bore deeply into his, but there was no twitch like there usually was when he was lying. Tyler sighed out in relief. So Reid wasn't lying. He really didn't use. But if that was so, who did use the other night?

Classes were slow, and just seemed to drag on more than usual. Reid found himself dozing off in the middle of the professors lectures more than once, mainly due to the lack of sleep he got the night before from the weird nightmares that kept creeping into his head every time he closed his eyes. He never took any notice in group study sessions anyway, so it wasn't like he was slacking off for the first time.

When the classes had finished for the day, he grouped up with Caleb, Pogue and Tyler in the hallways outside the study hall. From what Reid could make out of their conversations they were just complaining about school and the teachers. He usually joined in on these sorts of topics, but he couldn't be bothered. He was still pissed off with Caleb for doubting him about using, and he knew that if he opened his mouth it would only end up a huge argument with Caleb over god knows what. He could live with shutting up. For now.

"Hey, Reid?" Pogue laughed, waving his hand infront of Reid's face. It took him a few minutes to subside from his thoughts and realise that he was being spoken to. He looked up at Pogue who was smiling at him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Reid asked confused, shaking his head slightly.

"I said that we're all gonna hang out in my dorm tonight, you in?" Pogue asked again, glancing at the others who had obviously already agreed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Reid spoke quietly, catching Caleb's glare accidently. Caleb was obviously still pissed off with him after last night, and insisted on keeping a close eye on Reid in-case he tried anything else.

"Cool!" Tyler said, "We'll meet at Pogue's at nine-thirty,"

The four boys nodded at eachother before splitting up in pairs and walking off in different directions. Reid lagged behind Tyler as he all but sprinted up the dorm building steps.

Reid threw himself down on his bed and got out his mp3 player from his pocket, putting his earphones in and turning up the volume so loud that even Tyler could hear it from across the room. It was easy to tell what Reid was listening to, especially with the electric guitar solos and hard rock that buzzed from the small in-ear speakers. The only problem with Reid is that he got bored really easily, and found himself often messing around by floating various items around the room in loops and zigzags just for fun. His mp3 player was the victim of Reid's boredom today. It floated gently up from his palm and moved around in circle slowly as Reid twisted and pointed his fingers in various directions, making the device float effortlessly until the tug of the earphones stopped it from going any further. He smiled to himself, amused at his little game.

Tyler had already sat down at the old wooden desk in the corner of the room to study on tommorrows assignment papers, and couldn't help but laugh at Reid's little trick. Reid was always the one to use in different ways before the others, practicing and perfecting new skills and practical jokes to play on the others. He was well educated in ways of using. But Tyler couldn't help but feel that this would eventually lead to his best friends demise though, making him addicted when he finally did ascend.

Tyler threw a pencil at Reid, bouncing off his chest and onto the matress next to him, making him break concentration. The mp3 player dropped out of mid air and landed on his chest, making him jump.

"Cut it out, idiot," Tyler laughed, turning back to his text books.

Reid rolled his eyes, but he didn't resume with levitating the small white device. Instead, he got up off the bed lazily and wandered over to Tyler to see what he was doing. Not that Reid was actually the least bit interested in Tyler's school work, but there was nothing else to do. He stood behind Tyler and watched him write down note after note of scientific shit in fancy italic writing. Why couldn't his writing be that neat? Maybe if he was as neat as Tyler he wouldn't get marked down in his work. But he hardly ever did schoolwork anyway, so he shook away the thought and laughed at himself.

"Why don't you go for a walk or something?" Tyler told Reid, who was already over the other side of the room beginning to fiddle with different things on Tyler's dresser.

"Can't," Reid informed him, studying Tyler's ID card intently, turning it to different angles like it would change, "Mr Herven put me on curfew, not that I take any notice, but you know, I'm not really in the mood for a walk right now,"

Tyler sighed heavily, "God you're annoying, you know that?"

Reid grinned to himself, "Yeah, I know,"

Tyler turned to look at Reid who had his back turned. He had taken his school blazer off, revealing his black tank-top and bare shoulders. Tyler's eyes wandered across Reid's shoulders, staring contently at the muscles that moved under his pale skin. He blushed and quickly turned back around to his text book when Reid spun around unexpectadley. He obviously didn't notice Tyler staring at his back, because he didn't say anything.

_Reid's lips were hot on his skin, leaving trails of kisses up his neck and along his jaw. His hands rubbed tenderly over his bare chest, making him blush. _

_"Reid, we can't, someone might see us," he whispered breathlessly, his cheeks bright red and flushed. But it was like Reid couldn't hear him, that or he had ignored him and just kept on going. Yes, that was more like Reid. _

_He felt his back being pushed up against the cold steel of the boys lockers in the lockerroom. They were the only ones there, and it was so deadly quiet, except for the light smacking of Reid's lips against his, that echoed against the walls. _

_He felt Reid's hands tug and pull on his pants zipper until his fly hung open. He tried to push Reid off of him, but he held onto his hips and went lower, and lower... and lower..._

Tyler awoke startled to the sound of Reid swearing at Pogue, who was laughing in triumph. Both boys were leaning forwards towards the tv with game controllers in their hands, concentrating on the screen. He could tell by the expression on Reid's face that he was losing bigtime.

Tyler shook the last sleepiness from his head and straightened up on the couch so he could look at the screen. They were playing some new zombie over-run game and he just witnessed Reid's player get its head bitten off by an obese zombie. Tyler smiled as Reid once again muttered a few harsh words under his breath before delving back into the game. But his smiling expression fell when he remembered Reid's arroused expression from the dream. The dream that at once made him feel un-easy and yet slightly excited. The Reid in his dreams was completely different from the real Reid. He was suddenly disgusted in himself at the realization that he had had such a dream, and he wrinkled his nose and looked around the room. Caleb was off in the corner lounge reading a book and occasionally looking up everytime Pogue shouted in victory when Reid's character was once again pummeled or pulled limb from limb by Pogue's zombie boss. Atleast they were enjoying themselves.

Reid bashed at the controller buttons to try and save his character from an un-timely death, but once again failed. He groaned angrily and threw the controller down on the pile of pillows the two had built infront of the couch.

"Maybe next time, man," Pogue laughed, patting a hand on Reid's back.

Reid couldn't stay mad at Pogue for long, and soon found himself laughing uncontrollabley with him as they discused the creative death scenes that had befallen on Reid's macho army soldeir.

"That's bullshit!" Reid laughed, "You're controller's fucked, Pogue!"

"Excuses excuses," Pogue stated at him. "You're just a shit player, man,"

Granted, Reid was very competitive when it came to Pool and games like that with Aaron and the other douche-bags, but he was nothing like that when playing with his brothers. The fact that he just enjoyed pissing Aaron off was probabley one of the main things to do with that. But video games weren't exactley his strong point. He was more for the gambling games and stuff like pool and poker. Reid glanced over at the digital alarm clock on Pogue's bedside stand. It was one o'clock in the morning, but noone cared, seeing how it was saturday tomorrow.

**Well, there you go! My first fanfic (that I have published on here anyways...)**

**Please let me know if I should continue it and submit more chapters. Everything will fit together in further chapters...**

**Thanks for reading... **

**Please don't leave any negative feed-back as I am just starting out... :(**


End file.
